The Last Confession
by camilapia
Summary: Starcoweek one-shot, day 4 confessions. Ludo finally did it. He gained the other half of the wand and caught Star and Marco, but what would happen when the idea of dipping down comes up and Star has to confess her feelings towards her best friend? Cover made for me (I tried)


**The Last Confession**

 **One-Shot**

* * *

The dark room was pretty spooky, though it kind of seemed like an abandoned barn, due to the left out corn's traces that were lying on the place's wooden floor. The corn's factory had stopped working that day, for the boss had indeed had a busy day. In a common work place, the employers would be at their homes, but like this wasn't a normal -or a work- place, they were all locked up in different cells that were in the place. A horrible smell of dead hope was taking over the place as a sound of a creaking chair could be heard in the middle of the fake factory. And despite the monsters' fear for their lives, they were only focused on the two teenagers tied up to two chairs that were collocated in a way in which they couldn't see each other, being back against back.

"I still can't believe we were trapped by that bird!" Marco exclaimed angrily as he was trying to untie himself

"Ugh… why are these weird ropes so hard to break?" Star questioned frustrated as she was slowly ceasing her movements

"The ropes are magical" Buff Frog, who was on cage on a side sadly answered

"Ugh! This would be easier if I had my wand!" The princess stated as she stopped moving at once and looked down, regretting everything, but at the same time knowing that she would do it all again

"C'mon, Star!" Her best friend called. "We have to untie ourselves! Keep on moving!" he exclaimed as he was trying to do something impossible

"What's the use?!" Star exclaimed all of a sudden with a tone of voice that made Marco stay quiet. "They're magical ropes, Marco! They'll only break with magic!"

The Latino boy knew that tone. It was an unusual cracking voice that she didn't have very often. It was a voice without hope, deeply depressed, with a lump in the threat and between sobbing. He didn't need to see his friend to know that she was crying. Star Butterfly, the most amazing girl he knew, the magical optimistic princess he adored, felt extremely defeated, and that thought was enough to make him feel even more defeated than her. The blonde girl was literately like a star, his star, and without its light, nothing felt important anymore. His heart broke a little at that situation and for the first time since he met Star, he felt lost, without knowing what to do anymore. His inner strength was deeply shaken as he looked down at the floor.

Struggling for their lives, Star and Marco felt helpless. They had never imagined Ludo could've gone so far, he certainly wasn't the same easy-to-beat Ludo than before. Now that he had the both halves of the cleaved wand, the monster became a real threat, and his revenge taste was only small compared to his power taste. With Marco and Star almost defeated, Ludo was completely free to take over Mewni, without the powerful princess and her wand, the kingdom was harmlessly unprotected.

"So… what now?" Marco asked bitterly

The girl shrugged the most she could tie up. "I don't know… I guess we'll just have to wait for Ludo to come back and kill us"

"Yeah, sounds like a great plan…"

"What else do you suggest, genius?"

The Latino ignored her aggressive tone, maybe because he was aware of the reason why she was reacting like that or maybe because he felt too broken to even argue. "Perhaps your parents will stop him. Your mother can do magic without her wand, remember?"

"The wand is way more powerful than what it was before, they'd never beat him! Let's face it, Marco! We're doomed! We're all going to die!" Star shouted making every monster in the place gasp, realizing that if the princess of Mewni thought it, then it must be true.

"We don't have to die like this… we can't just... die like this"

"Yes, we can… or at least me!" The blondie admitted as a tear rolled down her cheek. " ** _You_** shouldn't die this way! Why were you silly enough to follow me, huh? Didn't you have your first date with Jackie today?" she reclaimed in guilt and jealousy

The boy didn't know what to do to make her be herself again, but his mind was too astonished to work properly. Star's the one who knows how to light the mood up! He's the realistic one! Even if they were truly going to die, they couldn't die like that, mad at each other, confused and feeling guilty. At least, Marco wanted to die hearing Star's laughter and seeing her pretty face one more time. And perhaps, that's why he followed her in the first place. The boy was really conscious about how risky a fight with this new Ludo would be like, but he didn't mind, choosing to protect Star over his so wished date and even over his own security.

"Have you ever wondered how you're going to die?" Marco asked all of a sudden

"Dying this way wasn't part of the plan; if that's what you wonder…"

"Well…" he took a deep breath, knowing that if they were going to die, he wanted to be honest not only with Star but with himself too. "It is mine"

The princess wide opened her eyes as his words settled in her mind. "What?"

"As you heard it, Star. Since I met you, I've been quite aware of the fact that I could probably die in any moment, and I've also been aware of one thing: I wanted to die by your side"

Start's heart began to melt as the boy who she had a secret crush on confessed that. "I thought you'd rather die with Jackie…" she commented with a new hope in her mind, ignoring how the hearts on her cheeks began to slightly shine

Marco chuckled. "Nah, Jackie is only my childhood crush…"

"And what am I for you?"

"What you aren't for me, Star" he corrected as his eyes started to be filled with tears, his secrets feelings towards his best friend finally going out. "You are… my life since the first moment we met. You've turned my world upside down… and for some reason I like it"

The young girl's heart began beating in a way she had never experienced before, not with Tom or Oskar, it was something so similar but so different... it was way stronger and deeper, something that has been making her shake inside like a leaf for a few months now. It was a burning and confusing feeling which was making her feel completed, happy, as if she was flying in the middle of the place, it was… so magical…

"Star girl!" Buff Frog called. "You are flying!" he exclaimed pointing at their tied up chairs, which were literately suspended in the middle of the place!

Both teenagers looked down, realizing that Buff Frog wasn't lying or imagining it, they were flying, and without even noticing it. "Ah!" they screamed before the chair fell to the floor quickly, but without hurting them.

"Wha-aat was that?" Marco questioned with a stunned expression. "How did we do that?"

The princess stared confused, before noticing that her cheeks were shinning with a white and bright light; similar to the one she had when she dipped down a few months ago. "I… I don't know how I did it… I… I…" she wide opened her eyes. "I managed to dip down again"

"Dip down? Like when you freed me from your secrets closet?" the Latino asked for clarification as he did his best not to freak out.

"I can dip down… if I do it, I'd be able to free us!" Star exclaimed enthusiastically

"But… I thought you didn't manage to do it again!" Marco screamed as his safe kid side started to speak up

"You… have a point" the girl agreed. "But my mom said that to dip down… you have to summon everything I have and… be honest with myself" she remembered. "Honest about my… feelings"

"Like that truth or punishment game?" the brunette boy wondered

"Right… but more intense… with no questions, I have to be fully sincere or be moved by a similar feeling towards me like…"

"Like what I said" Marco finished, finally understanding why they ended up in the air.

"Right!" she exclaimed with a fresh smile

"So... I have to fully be honest and confess what I feel for you basically..."

A small blush appeared in the blondie's face. "I hope so..."

It was going to be risky… anything could change but… they had to do it. The boy gulped while the princess took a deep breathe. Both of them were fully aware that they didn't have another choice: if Star managed to use her powers without her wand again they were going to live, otherwise their death was inevitable. Plus, they had to confess everything sooner or later... and even if it didn't work, they were already going to die.

Star and Marco struggled to grab each other's hands before nodding. "Let's do it" they said at the same time

"Ok, I admit it... I'm aware of what happened to your wand... and I've been feeling guilty about the wand's destruction since it happened. You didn't deserve that… or me… you're way too awesome" Marco said making the hearts shine even more

"You feel guilty?" Star asked surprised. "I've been having nightmares about you dying since then, plus I've lied. You're the most important thing I have, and I couldn't forgive me if something bad happened to you"

"Alright, I was jealous of Tom when he first came… that's why I followed you to the blood moon ball" he confessed as he closed his eyes, ready to say whatever was in his mind, his real feelings under his skin

Wearing her heart on her sleeve, Star gulped. "I'm jealous of Jackie… I don't want you to date her… but I had to be a good friend. I'm actually happy you came with me"

"And I came with you because I didn't want to honestly date Jackie… I… I…" Marco opened his eyes as the realization hit him like a strike. "I don't really like her anymore"

Star opened her eyes, too, as a realization hit her hard too. "Marco?" she called with a soft tone as her heart cheeks' shine was becoming almost unbearable

"Star?" he said with the same tone as he held her hand with more strength

"I'm in love with you" they both confessed at the same time

That was it. The confession was the last strike, what they both needed to stop lying, to dip down and realizing that what they most wanted was beside them. That something that had always felt out of place suddenly disappeared. And as Marco stared shocked, Star's eyes became completely white, just like her cheeks, her magic becoming something uncontrollable, something wild that was finally ready to go out.

A magical aura surrounded Star and Marco as the princess seemed to be in some kind of trance, and a pink pair of scissors with a heart-shaped handle appeared in front of the magical ropes that were tidying them and cut them, freeing both the human and mewman.

Afterwards, Star turned back to normality. "It… worked…" she mumbled standing up from the chair. "It really worked!" she exclaimed getting closer to Marco, who was also smiling, but for a different reason.

Without hesitation, the boy stood up and wrapped his arms around her with a sweet desperation. For a moment they had truly believed that they weren't going to see each other again. It had been without doubt one of the hardest moments they had been through due to their unstable feelings that were finally spoken. And now that it was all said they felt in peace, with pure bliss running through their bodies as they knew that they had been lucky enough to fall in love with their best friend.

"Eh, sorry to interrupt, but… can you two… I don't know, free us?" Buff Frog questioned interrupting their hug

The teenagers slowly pulled apart. "Sure, Buff Frog… but before freeing you all and kicking Ludo's butt… there's something I have to do..." Star said before grabbing Marco's hoodie, leaning him in and kissing his so tempting lips that she had always wanted to taste, and confirming that the wait had definitely been worth it.

* * *

 **Hello, again, guys! So, this is another fanfic for the starcoweek2, day 4: Confessions (though it can only work for day 2, last goodbyes). I truly imagine that if these two dorks ever confess their love for each other, it would be in a near-dead situation with the needs of Star using her inner magic, because why not? xD**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it! And I wrote a fanart of the fanfic on my deviantart account!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
